Light and Darkness
by Spooky Boogie
Summary: La luz y la oscuridad deben mantenerse en equilibrio, aunque en algún momento una quiera dominar a la otra. Deben coexistir juntas, una no es nada sin la otra... Y en Asgard hay dos príncipes que son como la luz y la oscuridad. Thorki


Buenas gente de éste mundo y viajeros de lejanas galaxias y universos (?) Aquí les traigo un pequeño adefesio que le había prometido a alguien y que rompe con el molde de mis ratings de mis otros fics (¡es toda tú culpa! Y sabes que hablo de ti) En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. Y nos leemos abajo.

**Disclaimer:** el siguiente fic es sin fines de lucro y blah blah blah, todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel... Y creo que eso es básicamente todo...

**Adverts:** Este es un fic yaoi, boys love, chicoxchico, si no te gusta este genero es mejor que te des media vuelta y aprietes la flechita de atrás. Esto es un Thorki ThorxLoki rating M, contiene lemon. Bueno, creo que ya todo quedo más que claro... Bueno, aprovecho y aviso que creo que los personajes me quedaron algo OoC debido a que es la primera vez que trabajo con ellos.

**.: Light and Darkness :.**

_One-shot_

La soledad es una oscuridad profunda, si no hay luz alguna puede engullirlo todo. Hay diversas formas de mantener viva una luz, por más tenue que ésta sea en un profundo abismo oscuro. Pero al igual que hay formas de preservarla las hay de extinguirla…

Loki sentía una gran cantidad de sentimientos contradictorios hacía su hermano Thor, como la envidia y admiración, resentimiento y respeto, o el cariño y el odio. Un conglomerado de complejos conflictos que simplemente no podía ser uno u otro.

Sentía envidia por el trato diferente que recibían, desde su infancia sintió que su Padre tenía cierto favoritismo por su hermano, a pesar que su madre insistiera que quería a ambos por igual. Sentía admiración porque Thor tenía el respeto de todos sin esfuerzo alguno, mientras que él jamás lo tendría.

Lo quería porque era su hermano y se suponía que fuera **suyo**, jamás admitiría que le apreciaba, menos diría que deseaba toda su atención y tenerlo para sí solo. Nunca lograrían que dijera nada, aunque le hicieran tragar mil agujas, por su orgullo no diría nada. Y lo odiaba por ello, lo había dejado de lado a medida que crecían, la brecha se agrandaba y ese idiota no se daba cuenta de nada, creía que todo estaba bien entre ambos, pero no era así…

Era un conjunto de sensaciones tan… Agridulces.

Todos estos pensamientos acosaban la mente del joven asgardiano, había requerido salir del festejo que se estaba realizando en el salón principal del palacio para estar a solas en su habitación. Ya no soportaba ver como su hermano era rodeado de atenciones por hermosas mujeres que se le insinuaban, mientras él se encontraba sólo observando. Igual nadie notaría su ausencia, no es como si le dieran gran importancia.

Siguió meditabundo, recargado en el balcón de sus aposentos admiró en su gran extensión el estrellado firmamento que le acompañaba en esa ocasión, mostrándole como la oscuridad podía mantener un equilibrado acuerdo con la luz. Sin darse cuenta o querer un esquivo suspiro que había mantenido cautivo sin saberlo escapo de sus níveos labios.

- Idiota…- dijo apenas audible para luego soltar una amarga risilla.

Ensimismado no se percato que alguien había llegado hasta su puerta- ¿Loki?- el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la voz que le llamó a su espalda, reconoció la voz de la persona que había poblado sus pensamientos en varias ocasiones.

- Thor, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la fiesta- el pelinegro se irguió completamente en su lugar y volteó a ver al rubio parado en la puerta.

- Vi que no regresabas, así que vine a ver si te pasaba algo. ¿Todo bien?- dio un paso adentrándose en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para seguir caminando hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

- Si, todo bien… Sólo estoy cansado. Vuelve, te deben estar esperando- Thor acortó aún más la distancia que los separaba quedando cara a cara. Posó ambas manos en los hombros del pelinegro y le observo fijamente, enfrentando ambas miradas.

- Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, lo sabes ¿no? Somos hermanos- ninguno aparto la vista siguiendo observándose, intentando averiguar qué es lo que pensaba el otro. Tras intentar leerse mutuamente Loki, dándose la vuelta, aparto las manos de su cuerpo, sintiendo un extraño calor abandonarle también.

- Lo sé… Pero ya vete, Padre se molestara si no estás allá- su andar fue abruptamente detenido por una mano que sujeto su muñeca, y que con un ágil movimiento le hizo girar hasta volver a mirar aquella mirada tan profunda como un indómito mar, azul y profundo.

- Padre puede molestarse, en éste momento estoy contigo, Loki- Thor colocó su mano libre en la espalda de su hermano atrayéndolo más hacía su cuerpo, haciendo que un extraño y reconfortante calor envolviera a ambos- No te voy a dejar solo- sus labios se curvearon en una ligera sonrisa a la vez que liberaba la muñeca de Loki y la posaba en su delicada cintura profundizando más el contacto, causando que una descarga recorriera la totalidad del cuerpo del pelinegro.

En el pecho del rubio se apoyo una mano separando ligeramente ambos cuerpos- Mientes…- pronunció audiblemente Loki para ambos- Estás mintiendo descaradamente, Thor…- antes de que él otro pudiera siquiera abrir los labios para decir algo le interrumpió- Ya casi ni nos vemos, y ¿ahora me dices que no me vas a dejar solo?... Eres un hipócrita mentiroso- intentó ejercer mayor presión para separarse, pero el agarre que mantenía su cuerpo cautivo no aminoró- Deberías estar con Padre, después de todo vas a ser el próximo rey de Asgard…- expresó con un imperceptible tono dolido sin ceder en su intento de separarse.

- Ahora eso no importa, estoy contigo y eso es lo que me interesa… De verdad no te voy a dejar solo, lo juro- la forma en que había dicho lo último causó que el forcejeo de Loki parara. Aprovechando aquello Thor volvió a acercar lo más que pudo sus cuerpos, aumentando su agarre lo más gentilmente que podía.

Ambos se mantenían en silencio en la habitación, la luz se colaba por el balcón iluminando tenuemente el lugar y a sus ocupantes. La ya pálida piel de Loki se veía aún más nívea y tersa bajo el baño de luz lunar, su delicada figura le hacía ver sumamente frágil, casi como un ser etéreo que en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban unidos en un abrazo, querido y a la vez odiado.

La mano que había estado en la espalda del pelinegro pasó a estar en su nuca y ejercer presión, haciendo que la distancia entre sus rostros desapareciera casi por completo. Sus alientos se combinaban en una fragancia afrodisiaca, permitiendo apreciar cómo se mesclaban y causaban cosquillas a la vez que sus labios casi se rosaban en una grácil caricia. Sentir los finos labios de su hermano tan cercanos impulsó a Thor a que terminase de acortar la distancia entre ambos hasta que quedaran unidos en un delicado beso, en el que pudo sentir que tan suaves y delicados eran en verdad aquellos pálidos labios.

Loki tenía los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa de que quien era su hermano le besara, pero aunque veía y estaba consciente de lo que sucedía su mente no terminaba de asimilarlo y su cuerpo no respondía. Podía sentir como su hermano continuaba besándole, invitándole a que correspondiera el gesto, sin embargo no atinaba a hacerlo o a negarse.

Thor seguía saboreando aquellos labios que le recordaban al sabor de la menta, más no era correspondido… Pero tampoco era rechazado. Quería probar más de Loki, **su** Loki, así que mordió suavemente los labios que le estaban resultando una adicción. Consiguió que se abrieran, y con ello el permiso para poder seguir con la degustación que tanto ansiaba.

Loki sintió la cálida intrusión en su boca, como ésta le saboreaba y exploraba, con ello el también pudo probar un poco, y descubrió que no estaba nada mal, no esperaba que pudiera resultar tan agradable el sabor de Thor. En ese momento él también quiso más. Se empezó a dejar llevar por el momento y a corresponder el beso que se comenzaba a tornar más apasionado. Ambos sintieron como se exploraban mutuamente, como el calor del otro les invadía y el baile que realizaban con sus bocas se volvía más sincronizado a la vez que luchaban por ver quien tenía la supremacía en aquel vaivén.

Thor sin intenciones de detener aquel apasionado beso coló la mano que mantenía cautiva la cintura de Loki entre sus ropas, acariciando la suave piel de la espalda con movimientos que subían y bajaban armoniosamente, con delicadas y suaves caricias rítmicas que enviaban ligeras descargas por la espina dorsal del pelinegro.

El beso sólo se detuvo cuando la molesta necesidad de aire se hizo presente y les obligo a separarse, respirando agitadamente se miraron a los ojos, manteniéndose conectados por un fino hilillo de transparente saliva. Aún con su respiración agitada el rubio empezó a besar el cuello del pelinegro, haciendo un camino de besos que llegó hasta el oído del otro. Estando allí mordió su lóbulo haciendo que un inaudible gemido casi escapara de los labios de Loki y causando a su vez que los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. En ese momento los pantalones empezaron a ser un estorbo para ambos.

Sin detener las caricias y con la mayor delicadeza posible Thor dirigió a Loki hasta la cama, donde le recostó debajo suyo. Se miraron fijamente antes de volver a sellar sus labios en otro apasionado beso, en el cual Thor tuvo mayor dominio que Loki y llevó el ritmo. El pelinegro posó ambas manos en la espalda del rubio para luego subirlas y enredarlas en las largas hebras doradas que caían como cascada. Cuando de nuevo se vieron en la necesidad de inhalar el preciado aire Thor decidió seguir con los rosados pezones de su hermano, empezó a jugar con ellos delicadamente, masajeándolos, para luego pasar a besarlos y morderlos, consiguiendo con ellos que un gemido escapara de la garganta de Loki. El rubio sonrió ante lo que había logrado, con una seductora sonrisa adornando sus labios pasó a lamer con cierta habilidad, una vez que estuvo satisfecho y hubo terminado con esa área paso a marcar alternando entre besos y mordiscos el cuerpo de su hermano.

Trazó con su lengua un tibio camino hasta llegar al pequeño ombligo, el cual delineo y beso con esmero. Loki nunca admitiría que se sentía en la gloria, no, jamás lo haría, pero aunque pensara ello su cuerpo le contradecía. A pesar de que había empleado todo lo que podía su autocontrol ya gemidos y suspiros habían escapado de su cuerpo. Thor besó el interior de su ombligo y… Oh, de verdad sentía la gloria, si seguía así ya no se podría controlar.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas y autocontrol restante abrió los ojos y observo los brillantes zafiros que le miraban, a la vez que pronunciaba suavemente el nombre de su hermano con un involuntario suspiro- Thor…- más sus palabras murieron allí, el rubio calló cualquier cosa que fuera a decir presionando sus labios sobre los suyos.

A la vez que mantenía el beso Thor escabulló una de sus manos entre la ropa de Loki, una vez que llegó a los pantalones empezó a desabrocharlos, para luego empezar a bajarlos y lograr tener mayor comodidad para lo que iba a hacer. Primero acaricio sus muslos con delicadeza y luego con su mano libre dirigió la de Loki a su pantalón indicándole que hiciera lo mismo que él había hecho.

Una vez ambos estuvieron más cómodos Thor prosiguió a seguir besando con pasión a Loki, casi comiéndole la boca. Mientras que con sus manos le proporcionaba estimulantes masajes que lograban sacarle suaves suspiros y gemidos casi inaudibles, causando que la temperatura en el cuerpo del pelinegro aumentara. Loki sentía que ya estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, se sentía en el paraíso, Thor era inesperadamente… Estimulante.

Loki empezó a hacer lo mismo que hacía Thor con él, le masajeo y brindo de suaves caricias. Ambos estaban sumamente complacidos con aquello, nunca se habían sentido tan bien, era una situación tan placentera. Nunca ninguno se había sentido de esa forma con nadie, era la primera vez… Y ojalá no fuese la última.

Thor se separó de Loki cuando sintió que éste había llegado al éxtasis, acercó su mano tibiamente humedecida a sus labios y degustó sus dedos. Una vez hubo terminado y posado su mano en la espalda baja de Loki, volvió a besar al pelinegro, distrayéndole de lo que hacía. Empezó con uno, y Loki sintió una incomodidad expresada en un gemido molesto que quedó atrapado entre los pares de labios. Con el segundo la incomodidad siguió, pero estaba cambiando ligeramente y una vez estuvo el tercero era un placentero dolor.

Thor se posiciono más cómodamente para que ambos disfrutasen. La primera vez que entró en Loki sin duda fue un tanto dolorosa, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a ello, y el pelinegro estaba tenso, causando que Thor sintiera su estreches. Pero a medida que fueron repitiendo el proceso, entre besos y caricias se olvidaron del dolor y sólo hubo placer para ambos. Loki se relajo a medida que avanzaban y Thor si bien podía aumentar el ritmo y a veces propasarse un poco ya no le causaba tanto dolor como antes. Ambos empezaron a entender al otro sin necesidad de palabras, en ese momento sobraban.

El tiempo en el mundo real prosiguió su curso, pero para ellos se había parado por completo. Nadie que no fuera ellos dos existía, estaban en un mundo donde sólo y únicamente se importaban entre sí. Nadie debía ni los molestarían, eran Thor y Loki, y Loki y Thor, no había cabida para nada más.

Siguieron compenetrándose sin importarles nada, guardando en su memoria todo lo que representaba ese nuevo vórtice de sensaciones y emociones.

Thor, como Loki decía, podía ser un bruto, pero en esa ocasión fue inesperadamente más delicado de lo que se podría pensar. Y Loki no era el niño bueno que su cara podría mostrar, en algunas ocasiones llegó a sorprender a Thor con sus actos. Pero al fin y al cabo ambos disfrutaron y atesoraron ese momento como ningún otro.

Por esa noche Loki sintió que Thor era verdaderamente suyo, y Thor sintió que estaba verdaderamente unido a Loki. Ambos hermanos estaban juntos y nadie los separaría, eso era lo que pensaba Thor. Pero a pesar de las promesas y juramentos dichos, Loki pensaba que aquello sólo sería algo efímero, una hermosa mentira.

En la fiesta del palacio los jóvenes príncipes asgardianos no volvieron a aparecer. Nadie supo en donde se encontraban, ni que hacían. Los únicos testigos de lo que había sucedido aquella noche entre ambos príncipes fueron el oscuro firmamento y la tenue luz que iluminaba a los jóvenes que yacían dormidos juntos, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños.

**.: . :.**

Si, si, ya sé que es terrible ;o; Es mi primera vez escribiendo lemon y la verdad no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo mejor, disculpen *Spooky da una reverencia y corre a llorar desconsolada* Tal vez no debería volver a escribir lemon o un Thorki, soy fail en ambos...

¡Ejem! Pero dejando mi depresión de un lado, les agradecería de corazón un review, no importa si son tomatazos (tal vez pueda hacer salsa para pasta...Yummy), galletitas (¡de cualquier sabor son ricas! (?)), una crítica buena o una mala (las podría anotar en una libreta). ¡Recibo todo con gusto!

¡Nos vemos en algún otro fic! *se va corriendo*


End file.
